On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres
by Daelyaa
Summary: C'est la guerre, Harry, Hermione et Ron ont été en cavale, mais Hermione se fiche de ça, parce qu'elle a trouvé son bonheur dans cette sombre période. OS/Harmonie


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

On peut trouver le bonheur, même dans les moments les plus sombres...

Il était parti, elle l'avait embrassé, il était parti, elle l'avait embrassé... Tel était le cours des pensées d'Hermione Granger.

Je vais vous éclairer un peu, histoire que vous compreniez ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Un jour, pendant la quête des Horcruxes, une dispute avait éclatée et Ron les avaient abandonnés, elle et Harry.

A ce moment, tout l'amour qu'elle portait encore au rouquin avait disparu.

Et, quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi, Harry et elle s'étaient mis à danser un slow -un peu maladroit à cause des talents de danseurs du jeune homme- et, à la fin de la danse, les lèvres d'Harry et les siennes s'étaient scellées dans un doux baiser.

Lorsque Ron était revenu et qu'il avait prit connaissance de la relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis, il leur avait fait la tête pendant quelques temps, mais ne leur en avait pas voulu trop longtemps.

Voilà pourquoi elle pensait cela.

Un autre souvenir s'insinua dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, un horrible souvenir, le souvenir de leur capture au Manoir Malefoy.

Elle pouvait encore voir la folie et le plaisir de faire mal dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle voyait encore le poignard de cette femme gravant "Sang de Bourbe" dans son bras, elle se souvenait encore de la douleur du Doloris et l'envie de mourir pour que tout s'arrête qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle se souvint aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé après, l'arrivée de Dobby et les autres, le poignard lancé, le transplanage et la mort de l'elfe de maison.

Elle se rappella qu'après ça, Harry s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait sur-protégée comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se briser en mille morceaux à n'importe quel moment. En tempss normal, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas en sucre, mais là, elle avait eu besoin de se sentir un peu importante pour Harry, besoin de se sentir rassurée, et les bras et lèvres d'Harry s'en étaient bien chargés.

Si elle pensait à tout ça alors qu'elle était en guerre, c'est justement car il y avait eu un stop dans la bataille, Voldemort avait demandé Harry Potter et cet idiot avait couru dans la gueule du loup, donc si elle laissait son cerveau travailler, c'était pour ne pas penser à Harry qui était peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ron n'était pas avec elle non plus car il venait de perdre un de ses frères, Fred, et restait auprès de sa famille.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut le temps de reprendre le cours de ses pensées car la voix cinglante, retentissante comme un coup de fouet s'éleva dans tout le château "Harry Potter est mort !".

Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas Harry, car si il mourait, elle n'aurait qu'à mourir aussi, pas seulement parce qu'ils sortait ensemble, non, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le brun allait beaucoup plus loin, il avait été son meilleur ami, son frère et maintenant il était son petit ami. Alors, pour être fixé sur la vie, ou mort, d'Harry elle se rua hors du château et vit que tout le monde était rassemblé, les partisans de la Lumière d'un côté, Lord Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts de l'autre.

Elle se creuse un chemin jusqu'à l'avant du rassemblement et vit Hagrid qui portait ça qui ressemblait à un corps. Elle se rendit compte que c'était vraiment un corps quand le mage noir demanda à Hagrid de le déposer au sol. Elle défaillit en reconnaissant la personne étendue au sol: Harry.

Elle voulut pleurer mes les larmes ne venaient pas, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle n'entendait pas Voldemort répéter qu'Harry était mort, ni Neville parler, la seule chose qu'elle entendit, et encore, elle l'entendit vaguement, fut le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange, cet horrible rire sur vous glace la sang, ce rire si aigu qu'il en était perçant.

Puis, comme dans un rêve, elle vit Harry se relever, ce même Harry qui était sensé être mort. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être stupéfaite, mais la personne qui fut la plus surprise était Voldemort.

Elle entendit le mage noir jeter un Avada Kedavra en direction d'Harry et vit un éclair rouge sortir de la baguette de celui ci.

Elle se doutait que le sort d'Harry n'était m'as du tout comparable à celui de Voldemort; connaissant le Survivant, il avait dit lancer un Expelliarmus ou un Stupéfix, ridicule, il croyait vraiment vaincre un des plus grands mages noirs avec un Expelliarmus !

Elle vit l'éclair vert provenant de la baguette de Voldemort se rapprocher dangereusement d'Harry.

Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était perdu, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Neville trancher la tête de Naguini, le serpent de Voldemort avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le serpent ! Le dernier Horcruxe !

Elle vit Voldemort faiblir, presque mort, et le sort d'Harry le frappa de plein fouet, achevant définitivement le fléau Voldemort.

Elle vit les Mangemorts essayer de faire mais trop tard, ils étaient cernés et ne pouvaient plus fuir. Ils furent emmenés par les Aurors.

Pourtant, Drago Malefoy n'avait m'as été emmené, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il était un des leurs, mais si il n'avait pas été emmené, c'est qu'il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle trouva à cela étrange, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle préféra se ruer vers Harry.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa comme si c'était la fin du monde, ce qui aurait d'ailleurs put être le cas si Harry n'avait pas gagné.

Elle dit à Harry une fois leurs lèvres séparées:

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

-J'ai aussi eu peur pour moi. ironisa Harry.

-Idiot. elle le frappa derrière la tête. J'ai réellement eu peur, peur de te perdre.

Il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en voyant les yeux baignés de larmes de la jeune femme.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, je suis trop émotive.

-Mais non et puis même si c'était vrai, moi je t'aime comme ça.

Il l'embrassa pour confirmer ses dires.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent ils virent un spectacle qu'ils ne pendaient jamais voir: Ginny Weasley scotché à un Drago Malefoy qui lui dévorait les lèvres.

Hermione et Harry ouvrirent des yeux gros comme des soucoupes en voyant ça.

Ils s'approchèrent du couple et apperçurent Narcissa Malefoy qui observait la scène aussi étonnée qu'eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à côté de Ginny et Drago, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Ginny regarda ses deux amis, gênée avant de bredouiller:

-Ben, je comptait vous le dire hein...Mais apparemment pas besoin.

-Alors toi...Et Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry, je suis avec Drago, depuis quelques mois.

-D...D'accord.

-Étonné Potter ? demanda Drago avec un de ses énervants sourire en coin.

-On peux dire ça oui.

Le silence s'installa. Mais il ne dura pas, car la voix de Narcissa Malefoy s'éleva :

-Drago ?!

Drago et Ginny se retournèrent instantanément vers elle.

-Mère...

-Mrs Malefoy...

-Quand comptais tu me dire que tu entretiens une relation avec la cadette des Weasley ?

-Et bien... en fait...je me disais que...enfin...avec la guerre...et père...

-Tu n'es pas très éloquent mon fils. Je pense que je peux en déduire que si je ne vous avait pas surpris je ne l'aurai jamais su.

-Et bien...pour dire vrai...Non, je ne vous l'aurait pas dit.

Hermione et Harry décidèrent de s'éclipser en un regard.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent les nombreux morts et blessés, mais surtout, remarquèrent deux corps qu'ils n'avait pas remarqués avant et leurs coeurs se serrèrent car ils reconnurent Tonks et Lupin, étendus là, sans vie.

Hermione pensa que le vie était injuste, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, ils venaient de se marier et avait même un petit bébé, un petit Teddy, un orphelin de plus.

Hermione eut une irrépressible envie de pleurer en pensant à cet enfant qui n'avait plus de parents, et elle maudit Tonks d'avoir voulu se joindre à la bataille au lieu de rester chez Andromeda avec Teddy.

Elle entendit Harry lui dire :

-Il va falloir le dire à Andromeda.

-Elle va souffrir.

-Je sais, mais c'est normal, elle vient de perdre sa fille. Et puis, légalement, étant le parrain de Ted je suis son tuteur.

-Oh. Alors...

-Oui, je vais recevoir sa garde.

Hermione était bouche bée. Harry crut que son silence voulait dire qu'elle refusait de s'occuper de Ted, et le quittait par la même occasion. Il dit:

-Tu sais Mione, si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de Teddy, je...

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, je vais t'aider avec lui.

-Merci Mione, tu es formidable.

-Toi aussi, à 17 ans tu est prêt à endosser le rôle de père de substitution d'un bébé de quelques mois.

-Si tu le dit.

Il l'embrassa et elle songea que son avenir son avenir serait bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle s'en fichait, elle serait avec Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
